


His

by TitanSteam



Category: Clown (2014)
Genre: F/M, First one here, Forgive Me, I got hit in the face with burning debris and pulled a muscle in my neck while i wrote this, I hate myself, One Shot, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: The demon hungers for its next victim but a tasty obstacle stands in his way.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say. Uh… Enjoy? I’m sorry

Maybe it was a mixture of knowing she carried the man’s unborn child and lusting the blood of another victim, but as her blood dripped down his arm and her frightened pain filled eyes met his, something stirred within him. 

“Kent,” she whimpered. “You’re h-hurting me..” His long tongue slid over his teeth in response.  

He pressed his claws deeper into her heat, eliciting a wheeze from her lungs- her grip tightening on his forearm to push him away. He stood solid, however. 

A deep growl rumbled in his chest- her fight igniting a fire in his gut. He desired his desert, the main course could wait. He was going to take what was his. 

Using his strength and size to overpower her, he roughly slammed her into the garage door and took her legs out from under her. She yelped as she hit the floor, her legs thrashing as she tried to slide away from him. He wouldn't let his prey get away so easily, however, simply grabbing her by the ankles and flipping her onto her stomach as he loomed over her. She cried in agony as her stomach scraped against the grimy floor of the garage. His claws left angry red scratches and shallow gashes as he pushed her shirt up her back. Little frightened whimpers escaped her lips as he reduced her jeans to shreds and he pushed her legs apart roughly with his knees, mounting her body and digging his claws into her belly. He pressed his bloody hand against her injured head, pressing it into the floor and prodding her entrance. At least with his new skin, he didn't need to remove anything. His grip on her tightened as he squeezed in. 

She let out a pained cry as he wedged himself in with some resistance. She tried to shove him off, but he was too heavy. She desperately hoped that Jack wasn't around to see this. 

This man, this thing, this  _ monster _ was no longer her husband. Her vision began to blur as tears pickles at her eyes at the brutal reminder. 

He had hilted himself, a guttural groan rumbling up from deep within his chest. Hot tears streamed down her face, mingling and mixing with the blood on the floor. 

Feeling the way her body slackened in defeat, he pistoned himself in and out of her, the burn and the stretch forcing a scream from her throat. She tried to push herself up onto her elbows, only to be pressed back down with a large hand in between her shoulder blades. 

His movements were erratic and harsh, each thrust met with the slap of skin. The occasional groan from the demon and a cry from the broken woman echoed around the garage. 

He gripped at her thighs and hoisted her lower body up, her shins over his hips and her chest to the floor, back arched sharply. He drooled at the sight of her bloodied back and the constricting wet heat of her core, picking up his speed. She couldn't push herself up, guilt and disgust settling in her stomach as her body betrayed her. A sob bordering pain and pleasure squeezed from her throat. 

He was getting close, she felt it from his shallow quick thrusts and deep heavy panting. Her hands closed into fists as he began to hilt himself over and over- abusing her cervix and sending pain rolling in waves into her belly, praying for it to be over soon. 

With a particularly harsh thrust and loud squelch the demon pressed his hips flush to hers as he spilled herself into her wracked body. He dropped her and she landed with a heavy thud- the fight was gone. 

Now it was time for the main course. 


End file.
